


And The World Was At Peace

by W_S_Barret



Series: Nothing Much Happens; Peaceful stories for your mind [1]
Category: Nothing Much Happens (Podcast), Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Billie Holiday - Freeform, Books, Cats, Comfort, Food, Good Books, Happy Ending, Happy moments - Freeform, Music, Nothing much happens, Rainy Days, Relaxation, Rest, Sweet Dreams, Tea, fluffy blankets, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_S_Barret/pseuds/W_S_Barret
Summary: If you've ever listened to Nothing Much Happens; Bedtime Stories for Adults, then you'll know how the general pacing of these stories go. They are a place for your racing mind to settle down and simply have some peace. Above all else it's a place for rest and calm. I wish you sweet and pleasant dreams tonight and every night from now on.
Series: Nothing Much Happens; Peaceful stories for your mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651303





	And The World Was At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Our story tonight is called And The World Was At Peace and it's about rainy days, and comfort in a good book, a cup of tea, an old favorite record, and pets. It's about peace above all else, where you can escape all the troubles and stress of the outside world and simply relax. So get cozy and ready to sleep

The rain hit my umbrella with a pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Tugging my woolen scarf around my neck, I looked up at the sky. The dark grey fog, rolled with the wind, sending the cold drops onto my face. I smiled thinking that this is the perfect weather for the city. The dreariness of the outside world, made the perfect setting to curl up on the couch with a blanket, my cat, tea, and a good book.

The peaceful image filled my mind and I breathed out with a happy sigh. The straps of the canvas bag dug into my fingers reminding me of the jar of honey, and the breads, meats, and fresh vegetables and fruits that I picked up at the store on my way home. Cat food as well, since I was getting low. My cat was a picky eater. She would only eat wet food otherwise she would throw up.

Burrowing deeper into my coat, as the cold winter wind cut through; I hurried closer to home. Even though the house would be empty of people and dark when I got home, it was enough for me. I didn’t need much, just my cat and books and music for company. And a warm drink as well. 

The door was in sight and I reached my numb fingers into the pocket of my raincoat. Twisting the lock and opening the door I could hear the click-clack of nails on the floor. As the door shut my cat appeared at the top of the stairs meowing, no doubt for her food. 

Untying the laces on my heavy boots, I shrugged off my outer layers and felt her brush up against my rain splattered jeans. Meowing again. Smiling I ran my fingers down her pudgy little furry body. She followed me as I clomped up the stairs, my only desire to relax and read my book. The book had been calling me all day and I couldn't wait to pick it up. 

First off I stopped in my bedroom, the only one with a door in my apartment. Asides from the bathroom. I shrugged off my backpack, and went to hang up my coat. Looking out the bay window, I could see the rain starting to pick up. Perfect. The best weather to relax to. Stripping out of my soaked jeans, and subsequently wet wool leggings, I pulled out my fleece pajama pants and shirt. Slipping into them, I could already feel myself beginning to relax.

My cat was already in the kitchen, waiting by the counter for her food. I laughed at her meows and pawing for food. “Alright. Alright.” I said “I’m getting on it.” I reached into the bag and pulled out a can of wet food. Cracking it open I could feel her winding around my legs. 

The dull “thunk” of the food hitting the bowl had her going off on another round of high pitched meows. I tried not to trip over her as I set her food bowl down next to her water bowl. As she ate I turned back to the groceries at hand. Setting the fruits and bread in a wooden bowl, I moved to place the vegetables in the sink and the meat in the fridge. Better not leave it out I reminded myself. Placing the glass jar honey down next to the tea boxes I filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. As it slowly climbed to a boil I washed and dried the vegetables, then put them away and wrapped the cilantro and parsley in paper towels. 

The water for my tea soon came to a boil and I pulled out a spoon and the last of the previous jar of honey, which was now crystallizing. But it was still good. Scraping the last small crystals from the jar I could feel the steam on my face. Idly I wondered what would happen next in my book; would the protagonist make up with their friends, would they leave their family? It felt like a million possibilities could happen within the pages. I had read it so many times, but each time felt like new. That’s the magic of a great book. Every time you read it some part of you still feels like it’s the first time. 

Picking up my tea cup, trying not to spill it I walked over to the couch, my book still laying where I had left it on the table before I had to go out. The green and white bookmark tucked in between the pages was calling me to open it. I set down my mug on the table and before placing a warm blanket on my lap and over my legs and feet, I walked over to the record player and flipped through my records. I wondered what I should put on. No today wasn’t a day for Lord Huron, Hozier maybe though some of his songs didn’t feel perfect for a day like today. Ah Billie Holiday. Perfect. I’ll be seeing you is one of my favorites.

Turning on the record player after placing it on the little turntable I could hear the little clicks and bumps that always came before the first song started. It was one of those modern ones that turned off once one side of the record was done, so I wasn’t worried about accidentally breaking something. As her gentle voice softly came over the speakers I made my way back to the couch, which my cat was eagerly waiting by. The Blanket I was snuggling under was originally meant to be a summer duvet, but I felt that its purpose was better served as a couch blanket. 

I picked it up from where I had left it the night before. My mother would shake her head at my not folding blankets. But today was about comfort, and relaxation not folding blankets. My tea was steaming and my book was itching to be read. So I snuggled down underneath it and sighed happily picking up my book and placing the bookmark on the table. Comfort like that during a rainy day always felt better than on sunny ones. My cat jumped onto my lap while I was lost in thought, her pudgy little belly swinging as she landed. 

She pushed her cheek against my knee clearly wanting pets and affection. Lazy fat kitty I thought. Gently setting my book aside, only for a quick moment I was eager to get back to the story at hand, I scooped her up and plopped her in my lap where she started purring contentedly. As her little claws pierced the blankets, I smiled and picked my book back up. We had a routine when it came to this, and it worked for both of us. She got her cuddles and I got my relaxation with a book.

All too soon I could feel my eyes getting heavy and tired. My tea had been drained before it got cold, and now it was resting in my stomach, filling me with warmth. The honey had added a sweetness to the tea, that I felt sugar could not get. I still don’t know why I prefer sugar in my coffee and honey in my tea and not the other way around. Just one of those little oddities that makes us human. The book was almost done with only a few chapters left. The main character had reconciled with their family and friends, and they were settling down with their new life. 

Slipping the bookmark into place, I felt that now was as good a time as ever for a nap. Kitty was purring her rumbly little purr and was settling down as well. The rain had picked up, with a gentle thudding against my windows. Dreary days really were the best to relax to. All the groceries were put away and Billie Holiday was crooning over my record player. Everything was falling into place. I gently scooped kitty up from where she lay with a little “mrpph” in protest at being moved. Placing her on my chest, so her weight was a warm weight against me. She seemed pleased with her placement and didn’t move. Resting my arms around her I let my eyelids droop and close. I was drifting off to that far-off place where sleep took you and pleasant dreams were abound.

And as I lay there with the cat purring away on my chest, and the tea nice and warm in my stomach, the rain pattered away. My eyes were closed, and I was not asleep, but at the same time I was not awake. I was somewhere in that pleasant in-between place. I lay there on the couch, underneath the warm fuzzy blanket, with my cat on my chest, a single thought crossed my mind as I scritched behind her ears. The world was at peace. I was content and the world was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Dreams


End file.
